


Hope of Freedom

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: AOT oneshot collection. Accepting requests.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hope of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco decides enough is enough.

The first incident occurred at the barracks. Specifically, the boys' dorm.

The fire was set that night, and it spread wildly. 

It was only thanks to Armin's quick thinking that they were able to put it out.

Still, some of the cadets were badly burned.

Reiner, Bertolt, Connie and several others had to go to the infirmary for burn treatment.

Strangely enough, Eren, Armin and Jean were spared from suffering any injuries, despite being in their dorm that night.

As they left the dorm - the injured cadets were carried out on the stretcher earlier - they didn't look back.

If they had, they would have seen a silvery ghost hovering in the corner.

Or the word 'REVENGE' written on the wall beside him.

-x-

The second incident occurred during a regular mission.

In one moment, Daz was flying in the front.

In the next, he turned around and attacked the group of Scouts behind him with a blade.

"This body was easy to possess." he said in a familiar voice "I am using Daz as an instrument of my revenge against those who killed me. They escaped last time, but they will not this time."

"Wait!" Armin cried

Daz's expression softened.

"So you figured it out, Armin, as I knew you would. You were always the smartest among us. But...don't try to stop me." the ghost spoke through Daz's mouth "You know as well as I do that they deserve this."

"Maybe so, but don't let your desire for revenge consume you." Armin pleaded "You were a kind person while you were alive."

"The person I once was...That person is gone." Daz said "My kindness died on that day. The day my pleas were ignored was the day I realized that one has to be ruthless at times too."

With that, Daz moved.

And before anyone could blink, he held a knife against Eren's throat.

"Now, let's get down to business. Reiner. Bertolt." his mouth twisted into a savage grin "You will do as I say or I will kill your precious Coordinate."

"Okay." Reiner said "What do you want?"

Daz tossed his blades at their feet.

"I want both of you to take these." the ghost said "And use them to kill my murderers."

Reiner and Bertolt looked at one another.

"That is correct." the ghost announced "I want you to kill each other using these."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this exchange from Abridge on Titan
> 
> Marco: Avenge my death, Jean!  
> Jean: Avenge yourself, asshole!
> 
> So he did.


End file.
